


Help Me

by npetrenko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Depression, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npetrenko/pseuds/npetrenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is depressed after Sirius death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me

Find the way,  
follow your eyes.

It's too late  
I'm lost, all alone.

Voice calling my name  
the ghost never left.

I'm running  
again and again.

Sweet despair  
always the same.

Nothing to lose,  
nothing to gain.


End file.
